Violet Eyes and Red Blood
by explosivegirl123
Summary: Canada is taken from his family and lives with Russia, who owns him now. Canada is sent away to do some of Russia's dirty work then things go down hill.


_**Chapter 1: Heart**_

Disclaimer:

I do not own hetalia russia prussia canada or any other characters mentioned in here. Venice is an oc of a friend and is also not mine so get used to it she's not in the entire thing I own this fanfic though!

Thank you for reading this! Even though it's a waste of your time and my time.

Summary: Canada is taken from his family and lives with Russia, who owns him now. Canada is sent away to do some of Russia's dirty work then things go down hill. The one who injured him saved him and the one who owns him snaps at his rescuer. Who can Canada trust? Who should he push away? Why do the Baltics shake? Find out allmost all of it in _Chapter one: Heart _of_ Violet eyes and Red Blood_

I was asleep... But I was woken by the sound of Papa begging. "Please mon cher. Don't do this!" Papa pleaded. I heard loud footsteps from downstairs. "A-al..." I whimpered, trying to wake up my brother. He looked at me sadly. "Shh! Be quiet Mattie." he whispered, I nodded in response. "Ivan! Please don't do this!" Papa begged to a stranger in our house. I shuddered at the name. The man spoke in a fierce tone that chilled my spine. "You have giving me no choice Francis. Either I take them... Or I kill you." the man replied. I gasped and shouted. "No!" Al covered my mouth. "Shut up ya twit!" he whispered urgently, soon I figured out why. A thud sounded downstairs and footsteps slowly made their way up the steps going into rooms.

Al shoved me off the bed and went off of it too. "Go under 'kay." he whispered and slid under. I grabbed Kumajiro and slid under as well. "I know you're in here..." I heard him dragging something, then dropped it making a loud thump. He walked over to the wall across from our beds. I looked out a little to see who 'he' was. A tall man with violet eyes like me, and silver hair. He had a long coat and a light pink scarf. The thing he was carrying was a faucet pipe. "Where are you?..." his voice sounded cold like snow and empty. Kumajiro made a small noise, making the man draw his attention to my bed, the one we were under. I hid back under before he could see me, Al pulling me back; we hid behind my polar bear who was as big as me.

Ivan pulled up the cover on the bed revealing us. "There you are." he said and grabbed onto Al's arm. "No!" I yelled and tackled his arm. He let Al go and pulled me out from the bed. "So it was _you_ that yelled earlier." he said smiling cruelly. "Ivan!" I heard Mama yell, as I saw him in the door frame. "It's _Russia_ to you, England..." the man holding me said bitterly. "Put Matthieu down." Mama said, but he refused and smirked evilly at him. Ivan walked over to mama, without putting me down, and pushed him to the ground. "Mama!" I whimpered, tears forming when I saw him kick Mama in the side. "Leave. They are mine." He said. I looked into my room. Blood had been spilt on the floor. I saw Al walking over to us. Ivan turned around just in time for Al to kick him. "Let Mattie go you jerk!" He looked down at Al and chuckled darkly scaring both me and Al.

"Nyet." he said. I didn't understand, but I was betting it meant no. He turned to Mama and kicked his limp body softly as if to see if he would move. "M-mama..." I said softly and started crying when his blood began to leak onto the floor. "I-Iggy!" I heard Al yell. I looked up unwillingly to see his mortified face. I squirmed, scared out of my mind. I began doing what Al did when he threw a fit, and bit Ivan's hand. He dropped me and I landed on the floor. I grabbed Kumajiro and ran to the other side of the room. Al and Ivan both seemed shocked by this action, but I didn't care. I could feel the need to protect myself growing stronger, but I knew I couldn't just leave Al. I grabbed Al and ran. He opened the window and hopped onto a tree close by. "Mattie! Hurry!" I heard him say. I jumped out when Ivan grabbed my leg. I squirmed, but with Al finally grabbing my hand, and Ivan trying to pull me inside it was no use. Kumajiro crawled out of my free hand and onto my back. I looked back and saw him bite Ivan. Ivan yanked his hand back letting me go. Soon I began swinging toward Al, holding Kumajiro in my arms. Al had tried to remain his grip, but I slipped out and I was falling, falling until... Blackness surrounded me slowly as the feeling in my body numbed. The last thing I saw was Kumajiro looking at me sadly...

xXx...Ten Years Later...xXx

"Bonjour, Mr. Russia... Why have you called for me?" I asked softly. "Sit down little one." he said, laid back, despite his position in the world right now. "I need you to do something." he said and looked at me. He handed me a parchment. It read:

Dear Ivan,

Please note that we are no longer accepting your treaty. We are strong enough to not need it anyway.

Sincerely,

Gilbert & Ludwig

I shook my head subconsciously. "You know what you must do, da?" Mr. Russia asked. I nodded in response as he handed me a pistol with one bullet. "Do not come back unsuccessful." Mr. Russia said scowling. Mr. Russia's ideas churned my stomach. He wanted me to play Russian Roulette with the Germans. Knowing that only one will regret playing, I begin to set off to the unfamiliar land of Europe.

I made it to a house flying a strange flag under the German flag. I decided to ignore it and knock on the door. "Ja." A albino man in military uniform said when he answered the door. "I have came here to discuss business for Mr. Russia." I said quietly and slid past him. "Oh, I think West is in the other room. He's the one you want to talk to." the albino said and walked past me and into another room. Soon he came back with another man in a military uniform and blonde hair. "What do you want, and why couldn't Russia come see me himself?" the blonde man demanded glaring at me. "I'm Matthieu. Mr. Russia is a very busy person, so he sent me." I said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The two men looked at me in slight disbelief.

"So the frightening Russia had sent a pipsqueak like you do deal with me?" the blonde man asked smirking. I nodded and took out of a briefcase I was holding the pistol Mr. Russia had given me. "I was sent here to negotiate." I turned and looked seeing the door still wide open, realizing the albino kept it open in case I wanted to run. "May I ask what your names are?" I said, trying to remain calm. "I'm Prussia, aka Gilbert, and this is-" Gilbert was cut off by the other man. "Germany, you call me Ludwig though." He said sternly.

"Well Ludwig..." I swallowed hard not quite sure what to say anymore. _Do not come back unsuccessful, _Mr. Russia had told me. I lifted the pistol only to show the men what they should be prepared for. "Well well. Since Russia sent you, I'm guessing you want us to play his game?" Ludwig smirked maliciously. Suddenly I heard murmurs from a room out of view. "Fine." Gilbert and Ludwig said together, and emptied out the barrels of their pistols and putting one back in. They spun the barrel and so did I. I pointed at Ludwig who pointed his at Gilbert, who in turn pointed his pistol at me. I glimpsed at Prussia and saw his face looked softer and not as angered as Ludwig. We counted to three and shot. Only one bullet fired, only one person down. That person was me.

I fell to the floor feeling the blood gushing out of my head and down my neck. "Sïch!" I heard Gilbert shout then felt his hands holds me up. I could only see blurs and red . "P-please call M-mr. Russia." I murmured. I knew that they'd want to get rid of me and Russia wouldn't want me to die. "Nien." I heard Ludwig say. "Ve ve! Did you get hurt Doitsu?" An Italian voice said. I blacked out soon after that.

xXx

"Is he waking up?" I heard a girl say.

"Shh! Be quiet doitsu told us not to wake him up"

"Why not?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe I could talk to Germany"

"Don't, Venice, he's not in a good mood!"

I heard the two continue on. I decided to try and sit up. Unfortunately, when I did the two looked straight at me, not saying a single word. "Oh great." I sighed quietly. The girl, whom I assumed to be Venice, smiled widely. As for the boy, whom I assumed to be the Italian I heard earlier, frowned. "He's up!" Venice yelled, and I bolted straight to her and covered her mouth, as well at the boy's.

"Germany's not to know about my awakening, oui?" I said. They nodded in agreement. I looked around to make sure nobody was around. "Now you will show me the way out okay." I said, but this time they shook their heads no. "Wh-why?" I stuttered. Before I knew it, someone put their arms around me. "Are you trying to escape?" I heard Gilbert's voice. I squirmed. "Yes, I am! Now let me go!" I said, squirming even more. Gilbert chuckled, his breath tickling the back of my neck. He spun me around and smiled at me. "Now why would you do that?" He asked me tilting his head smiling. I adverted my eyes not wanting to see his face. His hand guided my head to his face. "Mattie..." He said softly and caressed my cheek. "how dare you call me-!" Prussia covered my mouth, and shushed me. "You need to leave Russia. Mattie, your father is worried that Russia will leave you after he's sucked you dry." Gilbert continued. "Why should I believe you?" I said quietly.

He slowly leaned in and placed his lips over mine. "Because I love you." He said barely separating our lips to speak. I could feel a tingling in my face, and my body felt like it was bubbling with this strange feeling. "I've seen you when you were younger. Francis is my friend..." he said still not moving. " Papa..." I whispered quietly remembering what happened ten years ago. I felt sick to my stomach and pulled away hurling onto the floor. Blood could be seen in the vomit making me sick again. I hurled once again, but this time I could feel Prussia's hands hold back my hair. "What has happened to my Mattie?" he asked quietly before I blacked out.

xXx

I woke up in a bed, this time in someone's room. "Hello?" I managed to say, but my throat burned and ached. "Mattie!" I heard Gilbert say, alarmed. I closed my eyes. It hurt to move and I realized I was trembling. He held me close, smoothing back my hair, shushing me when I began to whimper. He touched my cheek and kissed my forehead. "My poor little Mattie." He said softly while he held me in his lap. I clinged onto his shirt and sobbed. He made me look at him; at his sad worried face. He leaned in halfway I leaned in more our lips met once again. He pulled back and spoke. "I'm sorry..." He said and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I soon realized he was apologizing for shooting me. I didn't speak. The door opened and I heard thick footsteps. "Hello West..." Prussia said looking up; I didn't turn around I acted to be asleep. Then another voice pitched in. "Is mon Mattie okay, mon ami?" I heard a familiar voice say, panicked. I closed my eyes when I heard softer footsteps come to me. I felt hands pick me up and hold me in their lap, stroking my hair softly. "Je t'aime..." The voice said softly, and kissed my cheek. "Please mon ami, please let me take him back. Russia's been so cruel to my baby." The voice said. I could feel tears fall onto my cheek.

"Nyet." I heard the entire room go silent at the new voice. "Matvey is mine." Russia said, making the man holding me clutch onto me tightly. "Please, no Ivan. Not mon baby. Mathieu is mine." I heard him beg; I opened my eyes and saw Francis. "P-papa?" I whimpered; soon my head ached again and I flipped out of my fathers arms and onto the hard floor. "Matvey!" Russia gasped and came to me holding me in his arms. "What did you do to my Matvey!" I heard Ivan yell in the direction of Gilbert. I opened my eyes and touched his face. "I-Ivan... It was my fault." I said, but he shushed me and told me to go sleep. I closed my eyes.

xXx

When I opened my eyes again, I saw I was in my room. I looked up and saw Russia sitting on the bed leaning on the wall asleep. I was about to move, but woke him up. "M-Matvey?" he said softly and gently pulled me into his embrace. He tilted my head up and kissed me. He licked my lips softly, but I didn't know what to do. He chuckled when I made a confused sound and slid his tongue into my mouth. I mewled softly as his tongue roamed my mouth and pinned me up to the wall. Our lips parted and he kissed down my neck. "R-Russia~" I moaned. His kisses got more hungry and his lips found their way back to mine.

After a moment, he pulled away, face a light pink. "I'm sorry..." He said quietly. I didn't know what to do or who to believe anymore. I snuggled up to him tired and confused; he just chuckled and held me. "You mean a lot to me Matvey." I sighed and gave up on the hopes of staying awake. I knew that Russia would take good care of me, but I could only remember what I was told. _One day_, I thought to myself,_ I'll be a country... Just wait and see. _I yawned and curled up in Russia's lap. I fell asleep and felt the soothing touch of Russia's hand gently caressing my face.

xXx

The next morning I woke up at five in the morning. Walking down into the kitchen I began to make breakfast, even though Russia nor I usually eat in the morning. I heard the usual patter of nervous Baltic steps around the house, but I could not hear Russia. "Is he out?" I asked myself, hoping that he didn't go too far. "M-mathieu, Mr. Russia is wishing you to join him in his private study… g-good luck" Lithuania said softly when he had entered the kitchen. "But I have to fin-" Lithuania placed a hand on my mouth. "I'll finish breakfast. You know Mr. Russia doesn't like waiting." He looked at me with a sincere look before I headed up the stairs and into the study.

"Ah, Matvey! I'm so happy you finally came." Russia said not looking at me. He made a gesture for me to sit. I nodded and took a seat in front of the large desks. "Is something wrong Mr. Russia?" I asked nervously. He smiled at me with that strange childish smile that terrified the Baltics. I leaned back in my chair trying to ignore what my mind was telling me. "Da, something is wrong." He said, the smile never disappearing. He stood up and walked behind me. "W-was it my fault?" I stuttered not daring to turn around. "Partially." He said into my ear. I jumped slightly, not knowing he was right there beside me. "Please tell me what is it that I did to upset you." I said pathetically.

I felt one of his hands on the back of my head, and with his other he turned my head so i would look at him. "You infected me with something. No more questions about it though." He said sternly, covering my mouth. I nodded, refusing to look into his eyes. "Good Matvey. Now I need you to run errands." Russia said, and sat back into his seat. I stood up when he had dismissed me and left the house. I went into town with a list of things that people would normally need, and then things that only people like Russia would get. When I passed others they looked at me then whispered something to their friends. A little girl had even shouted to her mother: "Mommy! Didn't bushy eyes earlier ask if we-?" The mother had shushed her before I heard the rest.

Bushy eyes? Who could that be? I thought to myself about who that could be while walking in and out of stores. I wondered why someone would be looking for me. I looked at the cement as I walked, mumbling every once and a while. Until I was knocked off my feet when I collided with someone. He stood up and apologized. "Oh, sorry there, I didn't mean to run into you like that. I'm just looking for a certain person, he means a lot to... me." The man had a thick English accent. He slowed down his apology and stared at me like I was an angel. "Mathieu?" He mumbled quietly, and fell to his knees. A small smile appeared on his face, as he brushed my hair back with his fingers. "M-mama..." I said in a soft whisper.

Authors note:

I was really happy with how this turned out. This was honestly not suppose to even exist. Thanks to my editor, Peacelotus, this was made into a good fanfic. She's such a wonderful editor! (except when she snapps at me) But seriously there will be more to come if i get enough requests and good comments. It would make me very happy to continue the story!


End file.
